User talk:Blacktail12
Charart : o3o turned out to be a fail. The stomach part, espically. I can fix some stuff if you like. So, here ya go :3 02:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Blog Issues Blacktail12, you are not supposed to be writing fanfictions on your blog page. There are plenty of sites for writing fanfics, but Warriors Wikia is not one of them.Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 01:07, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : As I've just deleted another of your fanfiction Blogs, I'd like to stress the correctness of what Pheonixfeather says, and point you at the Warriors Wiki is NOT Policy, which is the one that specifically outlaws certain things. 23:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC) hi luv the name. can u join this wiki? thanks. http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Share_Wiki Brambleclaw Look dear, you're causing more problems than your fixing by undoing my edits. When I switched it back after Icestorm put it up, she had no problem with it. The quote you're trying to put as the main quote is already in the other quote section, and the original quote describes his character as a whole better, not just his character from that one moment. Please stop undoing my edit, thanks. 19:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I call everyone that, don't take it so personally. And it describes his angst at that one moment. The other quote works to describe his feelings throughout his entire life. It's not like it's the most important thing in the world. Agian, just stop undoing it. There are more important things to work on. 19:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) If you'd looked, I'd done already when you started undoing my edits. It's fine. Just don't take things so personally. 19:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You should also know that if you try to post a kit image for Firestar, it will be declined. It was decided by the project that he isn't getting one, as he was apprentice age when we first saw him, and his dream of when he was a kit does not count. Look here for a list of cats needing chararts. 04:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Images Yo Blacktail. Mind doin me a favor? Mind removing the image of Splashheart from your profile? It's kinda against the rules to have it since it wasnt made for you. Oh, and you cant have Bird's image as your avatar too.. 8| BUT, I can make one for you if ya like! -- 19:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Raaank? -- 19:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Blacktail! Basically, all you need to do is copy the subpages from your friend. So you can so this by just searching in the search box: User:USERNAME/subpage name. Then just copy the coding from there. Then go to your userpage and where you see the same title of your friend's subpage but in red, (a redlink) click it, and it'll say something along the lines of, "Create a new page". Don't worry about that, just enter the coding. And do that with all the subpages your friend has. As for PR, I'll add you in momentarily. Take a look at the guidelines and the talk page to get up to date. :) 20:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Im good, ain't I? Tell me if ya want anything changed! -- 20:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) By the way are you plannin on using the one Icestorm already made for you? cause you can only have one image so Im gonna mark it up for deletion -- 20:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Done. 20:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Donezo! -- 20:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lol, don't worry. The drop box coding is scripted in one of the subpages, which I believe is the c/border. 20:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) xD you're fine. The dropboxes are like that because of the Stubborn userbox. If you put that userbox with the others then it should look normal ;) 20:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC)